Coming Back Home
by Sammy
Summary: Palm Beach bears a lot of complications for a lof of people before they are reunited


**Coming back home**

**written by Sammy**

* * *

* * *

**Cap. Harry Lipshitz was sitting at the desk in his office reading in a file. Again he was thinking about two very special people while he read the file. He was thinking about his good friends Sgt. Chris Lorenzo and Lt. Rita Lance. 5 months had passed since Chris was shot in the line of duty and Rita had left Palm Beach but Harry's thoughts were still with them. Everyone realized he wasn't the same old Harry Lipshitz he used to be since this happened. All his sarcastics remarks he made to cause people to smile were gone. He was a bitter old man, going to work in the morning, returning at home in the evening and nothing else. Not even his wife Frannie could do one damn thing about that. For a moment Harry smiled while he was reveling in old memories. The loud ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. He grabbed the receiver and answered the phone.**

**"Yeah, I hope this is really important to disturb me right now... what? A call from Ft. Lauderdale? I don't know anyone... Rita Lance? Forget about what I said before, I will answer the call."**

**Harry smashed the file on the desk while on the other line he could hear a very familiar voice.**

**"Rita, it's so good to hear from you. How are you doing? Everything okay with you?" Harry asked almost breathlessly.**

**"Hello Harry. I just wanted to let you know that I am back in Florida. I am in Ft. Lauderdale right now with Diana. I think I will stay here at least until the baby is born." Rita replied. **

**"Rita, you don't know how much relieved I am now. After all that happened..." Cap. Lipshitz stopped. He knew the past few months must have been even more horrible for Rita than they had been for him. **

**"It was a hard time, Cap, but I think I am back to normal life now. I think that's what Chris wanted me to do."**

**Harry knew Rita was smiling a little bit though he couldn't see her. **

**"You know, I want you to call me the minute you go into labor. Frannie and I will be there for you, no matter what time it is. We will be there for you." Cap. Lipshitz assured once again. **

**"Thank you, Cap. I promise I will call. Can't let the baby be born without its godparents being there, hey?"**

**This caused Harry to smile. Being the godparents of Chris' and Rita's baby was something very special for him and Frannie. They almost were like kids to them. **

**"Rita, maybe Frannie and I can come down and visit you? Just to check on you a little bit. I will feel a little better then."**

**"Cap, there's no need to come, really. But if you really wanna come, you know where Diana is living. I am there all day long. You just need to get into the car and head down for Ft. Lauderdale."**

**"Don't be surprised when Frannie and I suddenly will stand in front of the door."**

**"No, I won't." Rita laughed.**

**"It's so good to hear you laughing again. I missed that around here. I hope you know that." **

**"Yeah, I know. Look, I have to stop now. The baby is asking for lunch. It was so good to talk to you after such a long time, Cap."**

**"It was good to talk to you as well. And remember, don't forget to call us when you go into labor. This is an advice!" Harry said matter-of-factly. **

**"I will call. Bye, Harry."**

**"Bye, Rita. And take good care of yourself and the baby."**

**"I will."**

**Harry hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and smiled all over the face. This was the first time Rita had called him since she'd left Palm Beach. He was even more relieved to hear that everything was okay with her and the baby. He knew that this baby was something very special to Rita. While upon entering her husband's office, Frannie found him sitting at his desk and smiling all over his face. She looked at the name on the door and read what was written on it.**

**"Harry Lipshitz, I am definitely in the right office. Heschy, are you okay?" she asked and walked over to his desk. She put his hand on his forehead to see if he had a high temperature. "No, the temperature is normal. You don't have a fever. What is it then? Maybe I should get you some herbs..."**

**"Frannie, Rita called." Harry said and smiled even brighter.**

**"Rita? Oh, how she's doing? And the baby? Everything okay with the both of them?" Frannie asked all at once without breathing.**

**"I think so. She sounded very relaxed and even a little happy." Harry replied.**

**"Did she say where she is?" Frannie asked impatiently.**

**"She's in Ft. Lauderdale at Diana's."**

**"Don't tell me she already had the baby."**

**"No, she didn't. She said she would call the minute she went into labor." Harry sighed.**

**"I never saw you that happy since Chris... died. I am glad I have my old Heschy back." Frannie smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "So, when will we head to Ft. Lauderdale and visit Rita? I can't wait to see her again."**

**"How about Saturday?"**

**"Oh, I am so excited to see her after all those months."**

**"So am I, Frannie."**

* * *

**It was right in the middle of the night 2 days later. The telephone was ringing in the Lipshitz's house. Harry got up to answer the phone. While on his way to the phone he glanced at his watch. It read 1:34 A.M. The phone rang for the 6th time before Harry answered.**

**"Who the hell has to disturb me at half past one in the morning?" he yelled in the phone.**

**"Cap. Lipshitz, this is Diana. I am calling from Ft. Lauderdale Memorial Hospital." he heard a voice on the other line. **

**"Diana... what's going on? Is it Rita?" he asked frightened.**

**"I brought her here about half an hour ago. She was bleeding badly."**

**"Oh my god! Is she okay? And the baby?"**

**"I don't know anything about her condition or the baby's, but she asked me to call you. Can you come?" Diana asked.**

**"Yes... yes... we will be there as soon as we can. Tell here we will come."**

**Harry hung up the phone and rushed back to the bedroom. Frannie was still sleeping with the cotton in her ears. Harry pulled it out of her ears.**

**"Hon, get up. Rita is in hospital." he said.**

**"What...? What did happen?" Frannie asked sleepy and turned around to face her husband.**

**"Rita, she is in hospital. There are complications. We have to leave immediately."**

**"Oh my god!"**

* * *

**Awhile later they arrived in Ft. Lauderdale. Frannie was reading the map to find Memorial Hospital but she was so nervous that she always guided Harry to the wrong direction. Finally after an hour they had found Memorial Hospital. They parked the car and rushed inside. Diana was waiting down in the hall for them.**

**"Cap. Lipshitz, I am glad you made it here." she said and extended her hand towards Harry.**

**"Tell me, how's Rita?" he asked immediately.**

**"At the moment she's having a C section to get the baby out as fast as possible. Her condition is not very good, I am sorry." Diana replied.**

**"Get us to her."**

**Diana lead Harry and Frannie to the waiting room on floor 3. About half an hour after Harry and Frannie arrived at the hospital Rita's doctor, Dr. Crusher, entered the waiting room to talk to them.**

**"Are you Ms. Lance's family?" he asked.**

**"No, she doesn't have any family. We are the closest friends she has." Harry answered. "Tell us, how is she? And the baby?"**

**"We got the baby out just in time. It's a boy, 20 in. 6lbs 2oz. He's doing very well, but we couldn't stop the bleeding. Ms. Lance already lost a lot of blood. She's in a coma now. Her chances are not very good. Matter of fact, we don't know if she will survive." Dr. Crusher said matter-of-factly.**

**"Oh my god!" Frannie exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hands.**

**"Can we see her?" Harry asked.**

**"Yes, you can. I will show you the way to her room."**

**Dr. Crusher lead Harry and Frannie to Rita's room. Diana didn't want to go right now. While upon entering the room the Lipshitz's already heard some machines beeping and buzzing. Rita was hooked up to an IV and her mouth was covered with an oxygen mask. Frannie sat down in a chair next to Rita's bed while Harry remained standing next to her. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder. They spent the whole night next to Rita's bed. They didn't even left to check on the baby. It was 7:35 A.M. when there was the flatline on the monitor. **

* * *

**5 days later Harry and Frannie Lipshitz burried Rita alongside Chris at the cementry in Palm Beach. Only their closest friends were attending the ceremony, George Donovan, Diana and Chris' father Benny. The same day Rita's and Chris' baby was released from hospital. Harry and Frannie had named the boy Christopher James Jr., after his father. It cost Harry and George a lot of phone calls to arrange that Christopher Jr. found a new home - a home they all knew of would be the best for him. Harry and Frannie Lipshitz were chosen to be his foster parents.**

* * *

**3 months later**

**Harry Lipshitz was on his way hom from work. On the co-driver seat of his car a huge teddy was staring out of the window. While walking outside a toy store he had seen the teddy and had decided to buy the teddy for Christopher Jr. Harry and Frannie really spoilt the baby rotten. He didn't miss anything - except his parents. Harry parked the car in front of his house. He dragged the teddy out of the car and entered the house. He heard Christopher Jr. crying upstairs. So he went upstairs and found his wife with a crying, 3-month old baby in the nursery. **

**"Hey, who do we have here? Isn't that my little Chris? Look what uncle Harry has for you."**

**Harry held the teddy up that was as twice as large as the baby. For a moment the baby looked at the teddy and then began to cry even more. **

**"Heschy, he doesn't like the teddy." Frannie concluded while she rocked the baby in her arms.**

**"Nonsense. Wait until he's a little older and he will adore the teddy."**

**Harry placed the teddy next to the closet. He then walked over to the bureau and took the photo that was standing there. It was a photo of Chris and Rita. **

**'First Chris, then Rita...' he thought while he looked at the picture. It showed them in the park. They both were laughing and holding each other close. They hadn't even told each they were in love when that photo was taken but Harry already saw the magic in their eyes. Crying Christopher Jr. brought him back to reality. Harry placed the photo back on the bureau and left the nursery.**

* * *

**Almost the same time in a private hospital in Los Angeles. A young woman was lying in a bed hooked up to a lot of monitors and an IV. A young man was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. He brushed her cheek and kissed her on her forehead. Suddenly the young woman opened her eyes. She looked around to see where she is. Then she saw the man sitting next to her, smiling at her. She pulled off the oxygen mask and tried to speak.**

**"I... I... I am... am in heaven." she said groggy.**

**"Sshhhhh..." The man placed his index finger on her mouth to stop her from speaking. "When you think L.A. is heaven, then you're absolutely right."**

**"But... but...." the woman began again.**

**"No, don't speak. You're too weak. You need some rest. Go back to sleep. I will stay here with you till you'll wake up. Promise."**

**The woman closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. The young man moved the chair closer to the bed. He watched the woman sleep peacefully.**

* * *

**The next morning the young woman was waken up by the daylight that fell into her room. She saw a nurse standing next to her bed. She was controlling the IV. The woman grabbed her arm.**

**"Nurse..." she said and coughed.**

**"Good morning. I see you decided to join the living again." **

**The nurse turned to face the woman and smiled at her. Just then the young man entered the room again. He smiled while he saw the young woman being awake and facing him.**

**"Hey sunshine." he smiled and sat down in the chair.**

**"You... you... are real?" the woman asked and tried to touch the man's face. She reached his cheek and touched it. She felt the warmth of his skin.**

**"100% real and no dream, Sam." the man replied and had a big smile on his face. **

**"Chris... how?"**

**Christopher Lorenzo moved his head down to kiss his wife, Rita Lance. He stroked her cheek and caused her to smile for a second.**

**"What hap... happened to... me and... the... baby?" Rita asked weakly.**

**"You were in a coma for 3 months, Sam. You were bleeding badly before the baby..." Chris suddenly stopped.**

**"What happened... to the baby?" Rita asked again.**

**"Not now. You're still weak."**

**"Chris... tell me." she pleaded.**

**"Sam, the baby's dead."**

**"Dead?" Rita repeated.**

**Chris saw tears coming up in her eyes. He hugged her close as she began to cry. He had to fight the tears in his eyes. At the door Donnie Dogs DiBarto was standing and watching them. He entered the room and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Rita then saw him as well.**

**"Donnie..." she said and tried to smile while she wiped the tears away. **

**"Rita, doll, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked with a little concern.**

**"Weak." Rita answered and laid her head back in the pillows. **

**"I just wanted to check on you. I think I'll better leave you alone with your husband here."**

**"Thanks, Donnie."**

**Donnie Dogs left the room. Chris then sat down on the bed next to Rita. He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her as much as he could. **

**"Sam... what's Donnie doing... and you?" Rita asked and closed her eyes for a moment. "Whole story." she then added.**

**"Okay, whole story. It all started even before Montoya kidnapped you. Donnie called me because someone told him we were on Montoya. He knew about the tapes and Montoya's connection to the department. I called him after you were kidnapped. We exchanged the tapes to get you out of there. After I was shot Donnie got me out of hospital because he knew I wasn't safe there. He let everyone know that I was dead. It was the only way for you to be safe. Meanwhile Cap and Holly shot Montoya. Donnie thought he could let me go as soon as I am feeling better, but then he got a call from a friend telling him that Montoya's brother in law was still after the tapes..." Chris paused for a moment. "Do you really think you're strong enough to hear all this?"**

**Rita nodded. She then put his hand into hers and squeezed it a little.**

**"Okay. Donnie said as soon as I would return out of hiding Montoya's brother in law and his men would try to get me to get the tapes. So I wasn't safe. We decided it would be best to take you with me into hiding as we didn't know what Lopez, Montoya's brother in law, was up to. The same night Donnie got a call from a friend in Ft. Lauderdale telling him that you were brought to hospital. The same night Donnie's men got you out of there. Everyone thinks you're dead as well."**

**"Me... dead... only one dead is... the baby." Rita said and sniffed. **

**"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Rita. I told you I would be there for you everytime you need me. I am here now and I won't leave you again in my whole life. I love you more than anything else."**

* * *

**Another 3 months later**

**Chris and Rita were still hiding in Los Angeles. Donnie had an eye on them while trying to get onto Lopez. They were living their life as normal as they could, but Rita still hadn't processed the loss of their baby. She was thinking it was her fault and she was blaming herself for that. Chris wasn't allowed to mention the baby even one time. It was like the baby never existed. And today was a very special day. It was Chris' and Rita's first anniversary. Donnie knew it and he made something very special for the both of them. Candle light dinner with music all alone in his newly opened restaurant.**

**"Consider it a small gift from a friend." he had said and had left them all alone in the restaurant.**

**For the first time ever since all that happened with Montoya and the fake deaths Chris and Rita were enjoying their life in hiding. They were together and for a short time it seemed as if there hadn't been anything bad ever. The world around them didn't exist while they were having their candle light dinner in Donnie's restaurant. They ate and danced to the music - until the peace was interrupted by a door that smashed in its angles. Suddenly Donnie rushed into the restaurant, followed by 3 of his men.**

**"Donnie, what's going on here?" Chris asked while Donnie's men pushed Rita and him towards the back door. **

**"I am sorry I have to do this right now, but Lopez found you. You have to leave immediately." Donnie replied.**

**"But..." Rita wanted to protest.**

**"No, buts. I think you could need these right now."**

**Donnie handed a gun to both Chris and Rita. Chris hesitated to take it, but then he took it out of Donnie's hand and placed it between his back and the belt. Rita had taken the gun immediately. **

**"They will take you to another safe place for now. Out of the country, Canada, Vancouver. This is the best I can do for you at the moment."**

**They all got into Donnie's limousine and drove off fast. Another car started as well and followed them. It was one of Donnie's protection guards he hired for Chris and Rita. **

**"Canada?" Chris asked surprised while they were on their way to the airport.**

**"Donnie, you already did so much for Chris and me, you don't have to do this. We can look after us pretty well."**

**"Rita, doll, you are my friends. And I will do everything I can for my friends, see? Besides, I don't like Lopez!" Donnie smiled.**

**"Donnie, I don't know how we ever can thank you what you did for either Rita or me. We owe..." Chris began, but was being interrupted by Donnie.**

**"You owe me nothing. Consider it my... wedding present. I never had the chance to give you one." Donnie grinned. "I know my friends in Vancouver will take good care of the two of you. I won't be able to visit you up there as I can't leave the country. I will let you know the minute there are any news about Lopez and his men. They now know you are still alive. I really hope you can go out of hiding soon."**

**Donnie dropped Chris and Rita at the airport where a private airplane was already waiting for them. They were just about entering the plane when they saw another limousine driving towards the plane. The window was opened and a gun appeared. Someone began to fire at Chris, Rita, Donnie and his men.**

**"GO!" Donnie yelled and pushed Chris and Rita towards the plane.**

**Chris and Rita hurried up the stairs to the plane and got into. The door was closed. Through the window they could see that the fire from the dark limousine hadn't stopped. The engines of the plane were started and it rolled down the runway. Chris and Rita fastened the seatbelts but still looked out the window. The limousines disappeared in the dark.**

* * *

**The same night in Palm Beach. A curious 6 months old Christopher Jr. was sitting in his crib. As his crib was standing right next to the window he watched the stars and the moon outside. He began to smile when he suddenly heard someone outside on the corridor. To let this someone know he's still awake he began to babble and giggle. Harry entered the room and saw the baby smiling at him. **

**"Now what is going on here? It's already late. Time to sleep for you, mister." Harry smiled and walked to the crib.**

**Christopher Jr. looked at him and then pointed at the stars outside the window. **

**"The stars, Chris." Harry said and lifted the baby on his arm. **

**He walked a little closer to the window to let Christopher Jr. look out the window. The little boy seemed to be fascinated by all the bright shining stars at the dark sky. **

**"Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Harry whispered into the baby's ear. Christopher Jr. giggled. For a moment Harry driftet back in memories. He had a wish, but he knew it never would become reality: he wanted to see Chris and Rita again. He stroked the baby's head and smiled. **

**"Look, Chris, that's the moon there. He watches over you every night."**

**Harry pointed at the moon and Christopher Jr. opened his eyes wide. He looked at the moon and began to smile.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in a plane over North California. Chris and Rita were still gazing out the window watching the stars and the moon. **

**"Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Rita whispered. She thought of Chris, their life. She had been thinking a lot lately. And there was only one wish she had: she wished she had seen her baby at least once before he died. Chris glanced at her. He had heard her saying the rhyme. He knew exactely what she was thinking.**

**"Sam, look the moon over there. My grandma once told me when I was real little that the moon is watching over everyone in the night. You think it will also watch over us?" Chris asked and squeezed Rita's hand. **

**She turned to face him and tried to smile at him.**

**"Yeah, I think so. The moon will watch over us and all our friends back in Palm Beach."**

**The memories of all their friends in Palm Beach made Rita a little sad. Chris saw the sadness in her eyes and hugged her close.**

**"We soon will be back home in Palm Beach, Rita. That's a promise."**

* * *

**2 months later**

**Palm Beach, Florida. Cap. Harry Lipshitz was sitting at his desk writing something down on a file while there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Donnie Dogs DiBarto entering his office.**

**"Mr. DiBarto, what can I do for?" Cap Lipshitz said and offered him a seat. **

**Donnie Dogs sat down in the chair in front of Harry's desk. He placed his little dog Dutchie on his lap and looked around. He saw a photo of Christopher Jr. standing on the desk. He reached for the photo and looked at it.**

**"I see, you are taking good care of Christopher Jr." Donnie smiled and placed the photo back on the desk. "Cap. Lipshitz, I need you to do me a favor."**

**"A favor?" **

**"Consider it a little help for some friends." Donnie replied and patted Dutchie's head. **

**"I don't remember we ever were friends, Mr. DiBarto."**

**"See, I can't tell you why this is so important for me. At least not now. You remember the Montoya case?"**

**Harry shuddered for a moment. Montoya. He never expected to hear this bastard's name again. He shot his friend and made Christopher Jr. an orphan. Why was Donnie Dogs DiBarto now sitting in his office talking about Montoya? Harry wanted to hear more.**

**"Montoya... why did you come and ask me about his bastard after such a long time?" he asked and looked at the photo of Christopher Jr.**

**"I know Montoya's brother in law has taken over Montoya's business. He's planing a big coup here in Palm Beach. If you want to take him down, I will give you the details."**

**'Why was DiBarto so cooperative?' Harry asked himself and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Donnie and wondered what he really was up to.**

**"Details... About Lopez? Why are you doing this, DiBarto?"**

**"I am trying to help my friends." Donnie answered and had a little smile on his face. **

**"Okay, give me the details."**

**Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write down what Donnie told him. **

**"Friday night, 11 p.m., pier 5, Palm Beach harbor. Lopez' yacht, Flying Sky, will land there. A lot of boxes will be unloaded. Boxes filled with pure white powder and arms from Cuba. My connections told me the powder will be worth about $2.5 Mio. Cocaine, Heroine, everything you want. The arms will be worth about $1 Mio on the market. You have three days to arrange everything." Donnie got up and opened the door. "And remember, we never talked about that."**

**Donnie left the office and closed the door behind him. Harry stared at the door. Donnie delivered Lopez on a silver plate, but why? He indeed had helped Chris and Rita sometimes with solving their cases. He had this strange feeling in his stomach, this feeling he always had when he knew something strange was going on he didn't know anything about. As Donnie never had given them any wrong information, Harry decided to explode Lopez' big coup Friday night. **

* * *

**3 days later, pier 5, Palm Beach harbor, 10:55 P.M. Harry Lipshitz was sitting in his his car. He looked through his binoculars and checked every single police officer that was hiding around pier 5. Then he saw a blue van approaching pier 5. The lights were switched off. Then he recognized a huge yacht landing at pier 5. He grabbed his radio.**

**"The Flying Sky has landed. Everyone's waiting for my signal." he whispered in the radio and placed it on the passenger seat. He looked through the binoculars again. He saw Lopez standing on the yacht. He waved his hand to the men sitting in the van. The got out and began to unload the boxes from the yacht. Lopez was now standing in the footbridge and walked towards the lue van. **

**"NOW!" Harry yelled into his radio.**

**Lights were turned on and sirens began to scream. Police officers rushed out of their hidings. Lopez wanted to jump on the yacht and start the engine to escape.**

**"Palm Beach PD! Stay where you are!" someone said through a loudspeaker. **

**Lopez didn't listen and still tried to turn on the yacht's engine, but he wasn't successful. He then took his gun and held it at his temple.**

**"Stop where you are!" Lopez screamed.**

**Harry got out of the car and walked down to pier 5. He stopped in front of the yacht. From where he was standing he saw Lopez with the gun aimed at his head.**

**"I said stop where you are or I will short myself!" Lopez screamed again.**

**"Please put the gun down, Lopez." Harry shouted and made some steps towards the stairway to the yacht.**

**"No, I am already lost. You will arrest me, I know! No matter if I die in jail or right here!"**

**Lopez slowly pulled the trigger of his gun. A bang was heard and Lopez fell on the floor of the yacht. Harry rushed to him, followed by two police officers. Lopez had shot himself right next to his right temple. He died immediately. Harry just shook his head and left the yacht. He then walked towards the boxes and opened one of them. He found some arms in the box. He opened a second box and found at least 50lbs of Cocaine. He then left for his car and got in. Suddenly his phone with ringing. Harry answered.**

**"Good job!" a very familiar voice said. It was Donnie Dogs DiBarto.**

**"DiBarto, I still don't know why you did this." Harry replied and turned on the engine in order to get back home to Frannie and Christopher Jr. **

**"Cap. Lipshitz, will you please meet me tomorrow at 4:00 P.M. at Dream Girls? I think I have another surprise for you."**

**Without saying anything more Donnie Dogs had hung up the phone.**

**'Another surprise?' Harry asked himself as he drove off.**

* * *

**8:35 A.M. the next morning in Vancouver, Canada. Chris and Rita were still lying in bed. There was no need for them to get up, no work that was waiting for them. Chris was lying in bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He was watching the ceiling while Rita's head was resting on his chest. She was still sleeping. The phone woke up her up. Chris grabbed the celular phone that was lying on the nightstand. The only one who knew this number was Donnie. So he could be 100% it was Donnie who was calling him.**

**"Good morning, Donnie." Chris said and looked down at Rita. She kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him. Suddenly Chris' eyes began to open wide and his mouth dropped open.**

**"Donnie, can you please repeat that?"**

**Chris stroked Rita's hair. She looked at him with a look of 'what' on her face. Chris just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Then he had the big Lorenzo smile on his face. **

**"Thank you, Donnie." was the last he said before he hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He then looked at Rita and smiled even more.**

**"What do you think about trading this small, uncomfortable condo here in cold and icey Vancouver, Canada against a huge, cozy, colorful loft down in hot and beautiful Palm Beach, Florida, USA?"**

**"WHAT?" Rita exclaimed and got up. "Back to Palm Beach?"**

**"Donnie's men will be here in 2 hours."**

**"And what about Lopez?" Rita asked a little frightened.**

**"He said he shot himself last night. He will give us more details when we are back in Palm Beach."**

**"I can't believe it. We're really going back to Palm Beach, Chris."**

* * *

**About 3:45 P.M., Dream Girls, Palm Beach, Florida. Chris and Rita were sitting at a table together with Donnie. He had told them what happened to Lopez and how Harry wanted to take him down, but then he shot himself. He had told them that Harry should be there around 4 as he wanted to surprise him. **

**"Donnie, we don't know how we ever can thank you for all you did for us."**

**"Just remember that all I did for you was what I thought would be the best to safe your lives and not to put anyone into danger. I know you will hate me for what I did to you." Donnie said and got up. **

**"No, we won't hate you, Donnie. You saved our lifes." Rita appeased.**

**"Believe me, you will. I can't tell you now. Just wait until you'll hear what Cap. Lipshitz has to tell you. Goodbye my two friends."**

**Without saying any more words Donnie left Dream Girls through the back door. Chris and Rita looked at each other not knowing what he wanted to say. 'I know you will hate me for what I did to you. Just wait until you'll hear what Cap. Lipshitz has to tell you.', what the hell did this mean? Rita squeezed Chris' hand as she saw the door was being opened and Harry entered Dream Girls. He looked around and freezed. Chris and Rita got up and walked towards him.**

**"Hello Cap." Chris said.**

**"Huh? No, I am pretty sure I got up this morning so I can't be dreaming." Harry replied confused.**

**"No, you're not dreaming, Cap. Chris and I are back."**

**Rita hugged Cap. Lipshitz while some tears ran down her cheeks. She smiled at him while she wiped them away.**

**"This is Donnie's work, right? All that Montoya and Lopez stuff." Harry said after he had hugged Chris and the three had sat down at a table. **

**"Yeah, Donnie knew we were on Montoya and got me out of the hospital after I was shot just to make sure I was safe. He thought he could let me go after I had fully recover, but then Lopez took over Montoya's business and everything started again. We took Rita into hiding after what happened to the baby..."**

**Chris stopped and looked at Rita. She shook her head and looked away. She didn't want to speak about that. Again, tears began to run down her cheeks. Chris put his arm around her, but she pulled back. He had promised he would never talk about the baby again. It was all her fault, her fault and nobody could change that. Chris looked back at Cap. Lipshitz.**

**"I was hiding in L.A.. After the baby died Donnie took Rita there as well. She was lying in a coma for 3 months until she got back consciousness. We then spent another 3 months in Los Angeles until Lopez found us there. Donnie then took us to Vancouver where we were in hiding till this morning."**

**Harry just shook his head. Donnie made them believe their baby died? He couldn't believe it. 8 months old Christopher Jr. was at his home at the moment. **

**"Chris, Rita, I think there's something very important Donnie hasn't told you." Harry began and got up.**

**Rita looked up at him and wiped the tears our of her face. She then looked at Chris not knowing what was going on there. Chris shrugged his shoulders and got up as well.**

**"What do you mean, Cap?" he asked.**

**"I think that's something you better should see with your eyes."**

* * *

**About 15 minutes later at the Lipshitz's house. Harry had asked Chris and Rita to stay outside the house for a moment. He wanted to tell Frannie what had happened before we wanted to let them in. A little shocked Frannie then opened the front door and stepped outside. With tears in her eyes she first hugged Rita and then Chris. Then she let them in. **

**"I want you to go to the living room and meet someone." she simply said and pushed them towards the door to the living room.**

**In the living room Christopher Jr. was sitting on blanket playing with his blocks. He babbled and giggled. Rita and Chris stood in the doorway seeing the baby. Both their eyes were filled with tears - tears of joy. The baby suddenly realized there was someone in the room. He turned around and faced his parents. He then began to laugh. **

**"Your son. Christopher James Jr." Harry suddenly said.**

**Chris and Rita hadn't realized he was standing behind them. Rita slowly walked towards her son. The baby began to laugh even more. He seemed to know that these two people were his parents. He reached his arms out towards Rita to pick him up. Rita lifted her son on her arm. She was still crying but smiling at the same time. Chris approached. He put his arm around Rita's shoulders and stroked his son's dark hair. He had tears in his eyes as well. Christopher Jr. was still laughing. Rita kissed the baby on his forehead. Then she wiped the tears out of her face. **

**"Coming back home." Chris whispered and hugged both his wife and his son and held them close.**

  
  


**The End**

  
  


**[Back to my main page][1]**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
